bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty and the Beet
Beauty and the Beet is the 50th episode of VeggieTales. It is the last video to feature the original look prior to the VeggieTales in the House redesigns. This is a retelling of the classic "Beauty and the Beast". Plot Bob was about to start the show as normal, but then gets rushed by Larry because they have an urgent letter, written in crayon. Larry has the best story to tell that kid, and gets Bob ready in his costume. The story starts about a small band called The Veggie Tones. Fun Facts Explanations *The peas stating bad things happen in dark hotels is most likely refering to horror genre films that would often take place in empty hotels, which turns into a cataprohic nightmare. Best example would be "The Shining", which took place in a haunted lodge during a snowstorm. *Wi-Fi is a signal that computer devices can get internet without connecting to a modem. Trivia *This is the first time Bob and Larry get a letter that was written in crayon, as well as having little countertop time and being almost a complete hour long. *This is also the first non-Larry-Boy episode to have a song at the end. (second if you count The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything) *This is also the first production Rob Paulsen joined the cast. *The back covers on the DVD and the paper have slight differences. On the DVD cover, it shows the Silly Song. But on the paper sleeve, it's Deck the Halls. *On the DVD, it should've included previews for Sweetpea Beauty, Princess and the Popstar, and The Penniless Princess. Remarks *This is the first time both Bob and Larry's roles are opposite from each other. *Manuel doesn't know what Wi-Fi is, despite having a laptop on his desk. And his laptop doesn't have a cable to get bandwidth from a modem. And she states that she can't get wi-fi on her cellphone. *A lot of duplicate characters were used, such as Larry meeting two gourds that share the same body as Jerry. *This is the second Christmas episode not to include a Silly Song related on the holiday. The first being It's a Meaningful Life. *The cover depicts Mr. Beet giving a rose to Mirabelle. This never happened in the actual episode. *If you look closely at Mr. Beet's record collection, some of them are duplicates. Goofs *Larry's tooth was missing when he was telling Manuel on getting a "Not-so-suite". Inside References *The Groovy Brothers were mentioned, as well as one of their albums are shown. *The peas sleeping in the dresser drawers is similar what the ducks did in Pistachio. *The rubber chicken is the same one that appeared in Sumo. *The cliffs the bus drove through are the same ones seen from Meaningful Life, just without the tracks. Real World References *Because it's a adaption of Beauty and the Beast, a few allusions from the story were used here. **Mr. Beet refusing someone to stay for free, which resulted a bad review (the prince refuses to help the older woman, which reveals to be a fairy and turns him into a monster) **The hotel staff trying to make their guests comfortable while dealing with their boss (the animate objects making the visitors welcomed while dealing with their master. This mostly happened in the Disney adaption.) **Mr. Beet gets angry if anyone eats his chocolate roses (The Beast would get angry if someone touches the glass jar with the rose, because it's enchanted that make him a beast forever if it dies.) **The main character helping the grumpy character changing their ways to become better people. Gallery Credits Roll Directed by TOM OWENS Produced by J. CHRIS WALL Story by CORY EDWARDS BRIAN K. ROBERTS Screenplay by CORY EDWARDS Songs by KEITH BAXTER Songs Produced by LUKE WOOTEN Score Composed & Produced by KURT HEINECKE Cast of Characters KELLIE PICKER ROB PAULSEN MIKE NAWROCKI PHIL VISCHER Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Christmas